Dimension Change 3: Christmas
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Third main story in the dimension change universe.


Part of my dimension change series. Read the others first, please and thanks! Hope you enjoy!

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Well now we have a whole month off," Ryuuji stepped toward Jin's desk. Class had just ended for the semester, final papers turned in, and now another month until the next semester started.

"And as soon as I get these papers graded, I'm hopping a plane and going far, far away," Jin replied as he packed his bag.

"You aren't going to be here for Christmas?" Ryuuji asked quietly.

Jin shook his head, "I just can't this year."

"We are all going to your family's house for dinner Christmas night, it would be a shame if the one who connected us won't be there," Ryuuji admitted.

"You are all friends now, and mom loves cooking for anyone she can invite over," Jin replied as he started heading for the door.

"But does she know you won't be there?" Ryuuji stopped him.

Jin shook his head again, "It'll be their first Christmas without me, so I haven't brought it up yet, but I've had at least twenty without them," he paused, "You guys know what Christmas means."

"Hiromu lost both parents, Yoko lost her mother," Ryuuji admitted, "and of course they will always be sad about it, especially on Christmas, but they've moved on the best they can."

"I'm sorry I haven't moved on from being sent to a hellish wasteland, losing my body, losing the life I built from scratch, and then losing the only people I had for _thirteen years_ in said hellish wasteland. I know you guys are there for me but don't tell me how you want me to open up about my feelings and then say how they've moved on and I should too. Years of trauma don't magically go away, and believe me I know magic," Jin walked off toward his office wishing to start his vacation sooner than later.

Ryuuji wanted to talk to Jin but also wanted to give him some space. Within an hour he received an email saying Jin posted the grades already and by the time he got to Jin's office it was locked and he was gone.

MRMRMRMRMRRMRMRMRMMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

The next day:

"Ryuuji you have to take me Christmas shopping!" Yoko whined. She normally bought presents for Ryuuji and the Commander, and then Hiromu and Jin, but now she was excited to buy presents for the Ozu family as well.

"I thought Usada was going with you," Ryuuji replied as he sat down.

"Usada is terrible at shopping, Hiromu is spending all week with his sister, and J mentioned something about catching bugs for Jin," Yoko explained, "And the Commander said he was busy."

"J didn't go with Jin?" Ryuuji questioned.

"On his vacation? No, I guess it's the first real vacation he's had in over twenty years and he wanted to leave J here," Yoko mentioned.

"Do you think Jin is alright to be going on his own?" Ryuuji thought of the day before.

"He's a grown man, Ryuuji, he can do what he wants," Yoko started writing a Christmas list.

"He won't be home for Christmas," Ryuuji mentioned quietly.

Yoko nodded, "We knew that last week and we totally understand. He left us all presents with J."

After seeing the surprise on Ryuuji's face she continued, "We've all been through a lot, and Jin more than any of us. If he thinks a vacation will help him then I'm all for it."

"Yeah," Ryuuji conceded, "I guess I just thought if we were all together on the holiday we could bring each other happiness. It feels like he is running from his problems."

"What is running for one person might be a healthy coping mechanism for another," Yoko spoke wisdom above her years before begging, "Now let's go shopping!"

GBGBGBGBGBGBGBBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGB

"It's so good to see you," Miyuki greeted her guests as they dropped into their magic room.

"You too," The Commander exchanged offering a bottle of wine to the hostess.

The group ate dinner, minus Mandora Boy and the Buddyroids who were playing a game together. Once they were done eating they split into groups to play games as well.

After about half an hour Kai headed outside.

"I figured you'd be out here, Nii-chan," Kai mentioned, sitting next to his brother.

"I guess I couldn't really stay away," Jin sighed, "but I also couldn't bring myself to go inside."

"We are all here for you, no matter what," Kai mentioned, "I still can't believe twenty years passed in two days. All of our lives have changed so much."

"Two days would have been a lot easier to handle," Jin laughed, "But I've made some good friends and a lot of good memories. It's just hard balancing this world and that one after so long alone in the subdimension."

They sat quietly for a few minutes before Jin spoke up again, "I guess I should go inside, right?"

"Whenever you are ready. But while you are saying hi to everyone, I'll heat you up a plate," Kai offered.

"Thanks," Jin stood up, and joked, "You know I'm getting old. It'll only be a few years and you'll have to start hand feeding me."

"I think I'll pass that task on to J," Kai laughed putting his arm around his brother.

"How was your vacation?" Ryuuji greeted, "I thought you'd be in some foreign country right now, maybe enjoying drinks on the beach."

"That was yesterday, but today, I thought I should come back," Jin admitted, "There are still a few more weeks of break though, maybe I'll go back. I could also visit some other dimensions too..."

"Don't go creating a new life again though, there's too many people here already," Houka greeted smiling.

"Now that everyone is here," Urara spoke up, putting her hand on Jin's shoulder, "I have an announcement."

Everyone quieted down as she continued, "Hikaru and I are expecting a baby!"

Cheers erupted and hugs were passed around.

"Do we know the gender yet?" Miyuki wondered.

"We aren't sure but Magiel is insisting it's twins," Hikaru chuckled.

"Think you can handle being an uncle?" Kurorin whispered to Jin.

Jin chuckled before whispering back, "I'm sure it will be easier than dealing with this crew," he stuck his thumb toward the Go-Busters and their buddyroids.

"Oh, since your mother hosted Christmas, we are having a New Year's party at the base if you'll be around," Kurorin mentioned.

"Will you be up for our New Year's Eve tradition still?" Jin laughed.

Kurorin chuckled, "It's been so long and I'm sure neither of us have the alcohol tolerance we had."

"We had so much fun though watching movies and seeing who could drink the most, until we couldn't walk anymore," Jin joked, "We have J to clean up after us now too."

"One year you drank so much, you decided to have a personal dance party and fell and broke your ankle," his friend reminded before he realized the other Go-Busters were listening.

"Still trying to see if they had a thing together?" Hiromu whispered to Yoko who nodded smiling.

Jin overheard and rolled his eyes. He started smiling, glad that he decided to come home for the holiday and that he still had a few weeks until he had to make it back to work.


End file.
